Tips
This page is to help out anyone new to the Backrooms. Here are some tips and supplies that will help you survive. Basic Survival Journals It is recommended that people wandering the backrooms keep a log. Not only will it help you keep track of where you have been, but it can also give you something to do, helping you stay sane. Exit Signs Never take a door marked with an exit sign. These doors will lead you to places you don't want to be. Levels Know which level you are on. This will help you know what to expect. See the Levels and Entities pages for more information. Weapons If you carry a weapon, keep it hidden until it is needed. This way you are less likely to aggravate passive creatures. Breaking Things Do not break walls, doors, mirrors, or windows in the backrooms. It will either get you killed instantly or make a lot of noise attracting entities in your direction. Reddit The easiest way to communicate in the Backrooms is to join the subreddit, r/backrooms. You can talk with other wanderers that can help you. Supplies Wherever you go in the Backrooms, you'll need these supplies. If you want to go farther than Level 4, though, you'll need more specialized equipment. Headlamp A source of light that you don't need a free hand to use is essential, especially if you run into a dark spot. Weapons When in the Backrooms, it's pretty much inevitable that something will attack you eventually, so it's important to have something deadly on hand. However, do not bring a gun or other explosive weapon into the Backrooms. While they may be effective at killing, the loud sounds will attract other creatures. In addition, you'll have to bring quite a few bullets. Melee weapons aren't loud and still kill well, so bring something like a bat, sword, or spear instead. Almond Water and Bottle While almond water can only be found in the Backrooms themselves, it's still a must have and is essential for travel in levels above 4 and below zero. It can be found abundantly on Level 4 in coolers, vending machines, fountains, and (rarely) bottles, and sometimes dripping from the ceiling on Level 5. It's been reported to occasionally appear in bottles on negative levels, although it's unknown whether or not water from here is safe to drink. Seek the water out as soon as possible, and bring a bottle, because you likely won't find it in one. Food Although hunger is almost never an issue, you should still bring a snack with you. You never know when it can come in handy, and it can also give you something to do to take your mind off of being nervous or scared. First Aid Kit Almond water can't heal everything, only minor things. Besides, it'll probably take a while to find some, so first aid is essential if you get hurt or find an injured person. Sleeping Bag While sleep isn't necessary, it's very helpful to not always be awake. You'll spend less time worrying about the Backrooms and more time sleeping. Durable Clothing You are going to do a lot of walking in the backrooms, no matter what level you are on, so hiking boots, a durable shirt, pair of pants or shorts, and a light jacket are recommended. In addition, you should bring an extra pair of each, because wet clothes could lead to hypothermia, and dirty clothes could cause an infection. If you aren't sure if your clothing will work well in the backrooms, ask yourself these questions: Can I fight in these? Can I walk long distances in these? Will these keep me warm? If they can do all three, then they're perfect for the Backrooms. Work Gloves Your hands will be important in the Backrooms, so make sure to protect them. Mechanix brand leather gloves work great and provide dexterity and protection. Sanity The Backrooms are usually mind-numbingly repetitive and boring, and you'll probably be spending a lot of time alone, especially in your first days there. It's very important to take steps to not go insane, as it's the most dangerous thing in the Backrooms. * Sleeping is one of the easiest ways to calm down; in addition, you'll be spending less time awake and worrying. * Dipping your hand in almond water will calm and silence your mind, helping keep you sane. * Listening to music that calms you down(with ear/headphones, so nothing hears you) can entertain you and give you another voice to listen to.